


You are My light.

by KamilaPndragon



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cannon deverance, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamilaPndragon/pseuds/KamilaPndragon
Summary: If it took one change to change ones destiny would you take it.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/ Wen Qing, Lan Zhan/Lan Wangji/Wei Ying/Wei Wuxian, Wen Ning/ OOC
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	1. Prolog

Prologue:

His eyes flashed as he slowly made his way to the top of the steps his furious gaze landing on the cowering men at his feet each of them cowering at his feet as he waved his hand and a Zither string knocked out a few of them before choking another. He found himself snarling his fury hitting a breaking point as he demanded of the man he was choking the life out of with a spare from his own Zither, “Where is Wei Ying?” 

“I don’t know.” The man choked out and he snapped one word, “Useless.” Then he waved his hand ending his life by severing the major artery without touching the string around his neck. 

He turned his head sharply at his name being called and before he could process what was being said his eyes narrowed in on a beloved sword, slowly reverently he took it from the man’s grip still not hearing his words and cradled it in his hands. Oh, how he wished the sword spirit could lead him to his master.

The sword shook in his hands as if answering his call and his eyes widened before he questioned sharply, “Do you know where he is?” 

The sword shook even more violently within his grip before it unsheathed itself flying off in what others would think was a random direction stopping only a few short feet away as if waiting. He didn’t hear the protests as he jumped upon his own sword and quickly shot after the now swiftly moving sword. 

He didn’t know how long he followed the sword still holding the sheath tightly in his fist before the sword suddenly sharply descended as if its master was just below. It seemed to momentarily bounce of a barrier before it split open giving enough room for him to shoot after the sword before it closed up behind him. 

He was choked a moment later as resentful spirits seemed to shoot up out of the ground trying to surround him tearing at him only for Suibine to appear out of nowhere and attack the spirits slicing through them as if they were no more than water before It was shooting in another direction followed closely by him. 

It didn’t take long to spot a figure dressed in black a little way in front of them and he swiftly jumped off his still flying sword landing lightly upon his feet before he was suddenly yanking the figure into his arms holding him tightly against his chest, “Wei Ying.” 

For a moment there was no response other than the slight stiffening then suddenly trembling arms wrapped around him almost seeming to be unsure about what to do than clinging grasping at the back of his robes as he suddenly began sobbing burying his face in his chest, “Your real, you're actually real.” 

His words worried him but what worried him more was how thin he was, he seemed to be nothing more than skin and bones…then he suddenly went limp in his arms which made him have no choice but to lift him into his arms holding his slight form against his chest as he once again jumped onto his still hovering sword. He found Suibine still hovering a few feet away as if worried and he commanded sharply, “Get us out of here Suibine he needs medical attention.” 

The sword quickly took off seeming for a moment to decide where to go before quickly speeding in one direction as if determined to get somewhere. They didn’t go far before Suibine seemed to attack another barrier-breaking it just enough for them to get through before it shimmered and repaired itself then it was moving again as if knowing where to go. 

He didn’t know how long they were moving until suddenly Suibine stopped just outside a small outpost governed by the Wen Sect and he glared at the sword before it sheathed itself telling him that they needed to go here. 

He, of course, had little choice when his own sword landed on the ground refusing to move. He grabbed Bichen and was about to start walking away when a voice suddenly called out in alarm, “Young Master Wei!” 

He looked up startled at the concern and his eyes flashed upon seeing the Wen robes but when he tried unsheathing Bichen it wouldn’t budge making his brow furrow in confusion, “Who are you?” he snarled holding out the still sheathed Bichen in a defensive maneuver shielding Wei Ying who he was still holding with both arm somehow managing to do both while holding him, “I am Wen Ning a friend and an ally of Young Master Wei.” 

He wanted to scoff but suddenly Suibine shot out of its sheath and moved to hover in front of Wen Ning in a defensive manner making both of them stare at it with wide eyes then slowly he lowered his sword and Suibine flew back into its sheath and slowly moved to lay against Wei Ying’s chest. 

He stared at the stubborn sword for a moment before turning to look at Wen Ning who was just as confused as he was, “He is hurt he needs medical attention.” 

“Where did you find him? My sister and I have been searching for him everywhere…we managed to capture core melting hand and have removed his core for young Master Wei.” Wen Ning questioned. 

“Burial mounds.” Came his simple reply only for him to question sharply, “Why would you need his core?” 

“I will explain later right now its hard enough to keep the core stable and we need to return him to Wen Chao before he finds out we removed his core…my sister left enough of his essence to make him think he still has it but it will be useless to him.” Wen Ning answered waving him forward to follow him which he did without question. He led him through a side door and quickly to a back room where he had to force himself not to draw his sword upon seeing an unconscious core melting hand. 

His eyes widened of course upon seeing a woman who couldn’t be older than Wei Ying holding a bag that was glowing brightly, “Lay him down here then you will help my brother to get him out of here.” She snapped without even looking up as she prepared the bed on the other side of the room. 

“He needs to die for what he did.” He growled instead of laying Wei Ying down as requested glaring daggers at the unconscious man. 

“And as soon as you have him out of my home you can do what you wish but Wei Wuxian needs this transfusion before it is too late.” She snapped looking up at him finally. 

He calmed down his need to protect Wei Ying overriding his need for vengeance and he quickly lay Wei Ying down and helped her remove his robes watching her immediately begin to work on pushing the golden core into his vein’s. Trindle by trindle she pushed it into a small cut she made on his arm until finally she held the fast-spinning orb over the cut and the other trindles shot out grasping at the spinning orb and yanking it into his vein’s. He watched his vein’s glow white as the golden core moved through his system before settling over his heart glowing to an almost blinding degree before finally settling and he could no longer see it. 

He looked at the woman in surprise, “I never thought they were actually gold.” 

“I have handled two so far but when I handled his, it was far brighter than core melting hands.” She mentioned wiping sweat from her brow only to catch his flashing eyes and with a sigh, she explained, “He begged me to give his to his brother and only after a week of him not giving up did I agree as long as he doesn’t give this one to anyone else it should grow as bright as his own was before he gave it to his brother…he will be back to his normal self in no time.” 

He breathed a sigh of relief before he questioned, “Who are you?” 

“I am Wen Qing and before you ask the only reason I did not fight against Wen Rohan is I was trying to protect my family, he threatened to slaughter them all if I did not cooperate.” She answered and though she seemed proud of her name she seemed ashamed that she hadn’t done anything to stop the madman.

“Get your people together and go to Gusu explain that I sent you and they will shelter you.” He finally said after a moment making her look up at him sharply. 

“Why would you do that?” she questioned alarmed. 

He pointed at the still unconscious Wei Ying before looking at her determination in his voice, “You saved him I owe you more than I can ever repay.”

She blinked at him only for him to suddenly reach into his sleeve and take out a jade token holding it out to her, “Show this to my uncle he will know what it means.” 

She nodded before looking at her little brother who had tear’s in his eyes, “We should go before anyone finds out they are here, gather the others we move at sundown.” 

Wen Ning seemed reluctant to leave Wei Ying and Wen Qing saw it, “I know he is your friend A-Ning but he is safe with Hanguang-Jun right now we need to get the rest of our family to safety, I’ve no doubt you will see him again.” 

Determination set in his shoulders as he looked at Wen Qing, “I can’t just leave him, Sister, as you said he is my friend the only friend I have.” 

Wen Qing stared at him for the longest time not sure how to respond only for a weak voice to call out softly filled with pain, “Go Wen Ning I shall be fine don’t make me command you to leave.” 

All three of them surged across the room before Wen Qing was checking him over, “You should not be awake yet.” 

Wei Ying struggled to sit up only to be helped by Wen Ning before he could move, “Do you really think a little thing like a core transfer could keep me asleep for as long as it did my brother…I was up and moving after mine was removed.” 

Wen Qing glared at him half-heartedly before she gently ran a trembling hand down his head, “You are still as stubborn as you were then.” 

He flashed her a cheeky grin before quipping, “Would you expect anything less from me?” 

She shook her head giving him an exasperated sigh coupled with a dramatic eye roll, “Of course not you are after all the famous Wei Wuxian who has my little brother wrapped around your finger…” slowly she looked up at him drawing Wei Ying’s eyes as well when she added, “And the great Hanguang-Jun.” 

Wei Ying gasped in surprise staring at him with wide eyes looking confused as if he couldn’t believe he was standing in front of him, “You're real…I thought it was another of my fevered dreams…” he trailed off at that point catching what Wen Qing said then looked at her sharply, “Who…I see Lan Zhan, not this Hanguang-Jun person.” 

Wen Qing tapped him on the nose making his nose scrunch up, ‘So cute.’ Lan Zhan thought startling himself at the realization that he thought Wei Ying was cute, “Hanguang-Jun is the new title that he gained while he was working with the resistance against Wen Rohan.” 

Wei Ying blinked turning to look at Lan Zhan with his head tilted before he gave him a cheeky grin, “I still only see Lan Zhan.” 

Wen Qing rolled her eyes again but then Wei Ying looked at Lan Zhan his brow furrowing in confusion, “How did you find me?” 

Lan Zhan blinked before he held out Suibine as if that was an answer. This only got Wei Ying more confused, “What does Suibine have to do with it…” he tilted his head then he whined knowing the only way to get him to talk was to force him to use his words, “Come on Lan Zhan I know you can do it use your words.”

Lan Zhan sighed and carefully thought of his words before he said simply, “I followed Suibine who led the way.” 

Wei Ying blinked at him surprised before he held out his hand flashing him a brilliant grin when he was handed Suibine who seemed to shutter at the contact with his master, “Oh Suibine how I missed you my old friend were they mean to you?” 

They all blinked in surprise when the sword shuttered slightly before unsheathing itself slightly a slight light bounced out of the sword and suddenly another person appeared in the room glaring at Wei Ying, “Do you really think they could hurt me, Wei Ying, I wouldn’t let them unsheath me which means they couldn’t do anything to me.” 

Wei Ying started pouting at his words and crossed his arms as if he was used to seeing his sword take the shape of a person and talking to him as he would anyone else, “Yes well I have the right to worry about you…you are my sword.” 

The man rolled his eyes, “Do you worry about your precious Lan Zhan even though you know he can take care of himself?” 

“Of course I do, I worry about everyone I care about.” Wei Ying said stubbornly glaring at him. 

The sword spirit seemed to calm down a bit at his words, “It was yourself who you should have been worried about being thrown into the burial mounds no one has ever escaped that alive.” 

Wei Ying gave him a cheeky grin as he quipped suddenly happy again if his sparkling eyes were anything to go by, “Well I am not just anyone Suibine I am Wei Wuxian I am the living example of my Sect…Attempt the impossible if I didn’t manage to survive then I wouldn’t be me.” 

Wen Qing suddenly interrupted them both, her eyes wide in confusion, “Wait this is your sword Spirit?” 

“Mhm.” Wei Ying answered with a firm nod of his head but upon meeting three-wide eyes filled with wonder he questioned confused, “Do none of your swords take physical shape?”   
They all shook their heads before Wei Ying looked at Suibine who shrugged, “Out of anyone your precious Lan Zhan’s Bichen should be able to take physical form but I don’t think she has tried yet.” 

Wei Ying looked at Lan Zhan who only blinked at him before he exclaimed, “What?” 

“How?” he finally voiced his confusion staring at Wei Ying with wide eyes not daring to look at the physical representation of Wei Ying’s sword. 

“Don’t know just one day when I reached a milestone in my cultivating he suddenly took physical form…I was meditating alone and suddenly he was standing there looking as confused as I felt.” Wei Ying shrugged as if it was no big deal. 

“Why did you take physical form now of all times when you know he is still weak?” Wen Qing finally questioned going back to professional mode. 

“It doesn’t require much of his Spiritual powers for me to take physical shape I have my own powers because I am a spiritual weapon…but I couldn’t take it anymore I had been away from him long enough and I needed to tell him off for giving me to Wen Chao.” Suibine glared at Wei Ying who refused to look at him as he huffed. 

“If I hadn’t given you up then Jiang Cheng and Lan Zhan would have been hurt and I couldn’t risk it…I needed to play along until I could talk to Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying stated still not looking at him and refusing to meet Lan Zhan’s eyes. 

Suibine huffed and crossed his arms before finally sighing, “Fine I know how you are Wei Wuxian if you can protect the other’s you would risk anything including your own life but if you ever let go of me again I will disown you.” 

Wei Ying turned to look at him quickly seeing the sparkling eyes that the others didn’t notice and he rolled his eyes, “No you won’t.” 

Suibine flashed him a cheeky grin disappearing into the sword again before any more questions could be asked.


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is some tension you can cut with a knife in this chapter...you have been warned.

Chapter One

It took a while after that for Lan Zhan to get over the fact that Wei Ying had managed a feat that even he hadn’t been able to. In fact, he hadn’t heard of anyone in their generation or the last that had been able to bring their sword spirits to a level high enough to gain physical form…well, at least human form. 

He stood outside the room that Wei Ying now lay sleeping keeping watch as Wen Qing and Wen Ning took the unconscious body of core melting hand back where it came from and silently he looked at Bichen wondering if what Suibine had said was true…could his sword actually manifest physically. He wasn’t certain but there was only one way to find out. He looked down at his sword feeling rather idiotic for a moment as he whispered, “Bichen I know this will sound stupid but can you manifest a human form.” 

Bichen quivered for a moment in his hand before it unsheathed slightly and before his eyes making him blink in surprise a rather lovely woman slowly took shape. She seemed to be a clean as fresh snow and just as pale but her eyes glowed with an inner light as golden as his own. Her white hair flowed down nearly to her feet in thick waves while her clothing seemed to fit her perfectly showing only slight curves. She turned her eyes to him once she fully manifested smiling at him gently suddenly reminding him of his mother, “Hello Lan Zhan it is a pleasure to finally meet you…” she trailed off for a moment looking at the door behind him, “Is your Wei Ying alright?” 

Lan Zhan blinked his ear’s going red knowing that if the sword spirit was part of him it would know what he had refused to admit even to himself, “He is recovering from a golden core transfer.” 

Bichen looked at him sharply, “Who’s?” 

Lan Zhan blinked at her, “Core melting hand.” 

She seemed to sigh in relief at that, “Well at least he was close to the power he had before it won’t take him long to match you again, I thought you had lost your soul mate.”   
Lan Zhan’s golden eyes flashed furiously as he mentioned through gritted teeth, “A weaker golden core would have made no difference it was his spirit and his heart that made him my soul mate.” 

Bichen grinned before she suddenly disappeared making him realize that the door behind him was open. Slowly he turned around his eyes widening in alarm at the wide-eyed look on Wei Ying’s face, “What all did you hear?” 

Wei Ying’s cheeks went red as he squeaked, “Only the last part.” 

“Wei Ying…I can explain…” Lan Zhan tried trailing off several times in one sentence not expecting for his heart to reveal itself just yet. 

Wei Ying stood there for a moment his head tilting slightly as he thought quietly then slowly he looked up at Lan Zhan a grin slowly appearing on his lips, “You like me?” 

Lan Zhan slowly nodded his head not certain what to make of the look on Wei Ying’s face, “You don’t hate me?” 

Lan Zhan flinched, “Whatever gave you that Idea I could never hate Wei Ying.” 

Wei Ying’s grin went blinding a second later before he was throwing himself in Lan Zhan’s arms only realizing a second later that Lan Zhan didn’t like physical contact at all and stepped back looking sheepish, “Sorry I know you don’t…” he started only to freeze when Lan Zhan yanked him back into his arms holding him close, “If it’s Wei Ying I don’t mind.”   
“Huh?” Wei Ying tried to wrap his head around what he said but his arms moved as if they had a mind of their own. They wrapped around Lan Zhan before his finger’s clutched at the back of his robes. He then buried his face in his chest breathing in the unique scent of Sandalwood that permeated every inch of Lan Zhan’s robes. Tear’s filled his eyes when Lan Zhan repeated himself for his sake, “I said if its Wei Ying I don’t mind.” 

Wei Ying nodded and pressed his face farther into Lan Zhan’s chest feeling him hold him tighter as if knowing what he needed then he was mentioning, “I know that this is going to sound crazy but the only thing that kept them from succeeding in changing my heart was when I heard your voice…you gave me the strength to keep going no matter how much it hurt.” 

“How long have you been there?” Lan Zhan questioned feeling Wei Ying shiver slightly as he tried figuring it out. 

“I lost count after the first week, they tortured me, Lan Zhan, barely letting me sleep long enough to recover some energy before they were trying to break me again…” Wei Ying shuttered and Lan Zhan held him closer still before he was whispering into his hair his voice thick, “You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.” 

He felt Wei Ying nod before he clung to him tighter seeming to act like he couldn’t be close enough then he questioned his voice small, “I’m really here right, I am safe?”   
“Hn.” Lan Zhan said simply but upon Wei Ying looking up at him his eyes shining with tears forcing himself to use more of his words, “You are safe Wei Ying and I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” 

A strained smile appeared on his lips before he suddenly squeaked scrambling to hold onto his shoulders when Lan Zhan lifted him into his arms, “You need to rest.”

Wei Ying buried his face in his neck seeming to relax into his grip and he didn’t protest him walking to the bed while still holding him. Once he laid him down though Wei Ying’s hand shot out and grabbed the edge of his robes as he nearly begged tear’s in his eyes, “Please don’t leave me.” 

Lan Zhan nodded not saying a word and he watched silently as Wei Ying scooted over and he quickly swallowed his worry that it was too much too soon he slid into the bed beside him directing him to curl up on his side and he slid his arm under his neck to support him before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him back until he was flush against his chest curling himself around him, “Sleep.” 

Wei Ying nodded after reaching up and gripping his hand tightly. Lan Zhan listened to him as his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Slowly his trembling hand reached up and brushed his hair out of his face and behind his ear, “I am here Wei Ying, I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” 

He nearly jumped in alarm when he felt someone’s hand on his head and he turned to find Bichen and Suibine standing behind him each of them with a soft look in their eyes. Then Bichen whispered softly so as not to wake Wei Ying, “You need rest as well we will keep watch.” 

Lan Zhan nodded then lay his head down before Bichen covered them with a blanket. Both she and Suibine sat down on the steps leading up to the bed and kept vigilance not needing the sleep that their masters so desperately needed. 

This, of course, was what Wen Qing and Wen Ning walked in on once they were done returning Core melting hand to where they found him and Wen Qing made a decision that she wouldn’t have otherwise upon seeing the peaceful look on Wei Ying’s face. She turned to Wen Ning whose eyes had gone soft upon seeing his best friend so peaceful after so much hurt, “Its time we make a stand A-Ning…” Wen Ning looked at her sharply not certain what she was saying, “He has been hurt enough without losing someone else he cares about…get some robes they can both wear and I will show them a way into the palace at nightless city and we can end this.” 

“What changed your mind sister?” Wen Ning questioned only to jump when Suibine stated as if he knew, “My Master changed her mind.”   
Wen Ning blinked before he questioned, “How do you know that?” 

“It's obvious. For one I know my master, he shines so brightly that he even drew Lan Zhan to him when he more than likely would have rather been alone. He blew into his world like a whirlwind and changed the way he saw the world shattered his beliefs before he even became aware of it. By the time he became aware of it, it was too late and he didn’t want to change back. Your sister young master is no different she is not immune to his light no matter how much she wishes to deny it and she has grown to care for him and anyone who grows to care for him wishes to protect his innocence.” Suibine answered as if it should have been obvious. 

Wen Ning thought about his words carefully before he said softly looking at Wei Ying who hadn’t woken to their speaking showing he was far too tired to care, “I have never met anyone like him, he doesn’t judge anyone without knowing them first. He doesn’t truly hate anyone because his heart won’t allow it…he can loathe you with a passion wish to destroy you with everything he has but he can’t actually hate it's not in his nature to hate anyone.” 

Suibine nodded in agreement unable to deny the fact that Wen Ning had seen what he had seen the whole time since he had accepted the eight-year-old Wei Ying as his charge. No, he would never admit that the reason he had chosen to accept him as his master wasn’t that he saw the strength he could possess but because he saw a purity not often seen in others a purity that he needed to protect which was why he was so livid when he handed him over to Wen Chao. 

His eyes flashed as he thought of him and he snarled darkly, “He may not be able to hate but I can and I hate Wen Chao because he damaged my master terrorized him and threw him into that dreadful place where he nearly didn’t survive.” 

“Where did he throw him?” Wen Ning questioned sharply suddenly terrified for Wei Ying. 

“Burial mounds.” Wen Qing answered before Suibine could. 

They both looked at her in question and she sighed, “I have seen it before the effects the burial mounds have on the body when he got here he was covered in resentful energy to the point where it was nearly choking him. If I hadn’t forced that core on him he would have been overtaken and he would not be the Wei Wuxian we all know he would have been changed, darker broken. The core purified his veins chasing out the resentful energy that was rushing through them and the reason he sleeps now is because the core is now correcting the damage that was done while he was in the burial mounds.” 

“How long will it take for him to recover?” both Bichen and Suibine asked at the same time which had them exchanging a strange look. 

“As long as Lan Wangji continues to unconsciously feed him his energy then it shouldn’t be long before the damage is corrected.” Wen Qing answered which of course had both sword spirits flying to their feet to look at their masters. 

Bichen had the irresistible urge to tear her master from where he was curled as tightly as he could be around Wei Ying upon seeing his signature blue energy wrapping around Wei Ying only to gasp upon seeing Wei Ying’s signature red energy seemingly merging with Lan Zhan’s then her and Suibine gasped at the same time, “They are merging.” 

Wen Qing quickly was across the room where she closed her eyes and as only she could do she had her hand hovering over their energies as if she could see them before they flew open in surprise, “I have never seen this before from non-cultivation partners it is not normal for someone to so easily accept and merge with another's energy without rejecting it first.” 

Suibine and Bichen both grew quiet at that point closing their eyes to access their master’s memories then they both gasped in surprise, “His has always accepted my master's energy.” Bichen explained after a moment of trying to accept what she had seen.

She exchanged a look with Suibine who quickly nodded and they both turned and shielded their masters from view making Wen Qing blink in surprise, “I am a doctor there is no reason to shield them from me.” 

“You are no longer needed at this very moment it is a sacred ritual between soul mates which should not be interrupted for any purpose, once they awaken one of us will retrieve you but Lan Zhan is purifying the core that was not Wei Ying’s helping his body to accept it we cannot risk it stopping before he is done,” Bichen stated firmly. 

Wen Ning reached out and tried to take Wen Qing’s arm knowing that the sword spirits would fight her if she didn’t back off but she yanked her arm away from him before snapping, “Wei Wuxian is my patient I need to know if it is doing more harm then good for Lan Wangji’s spiritual energy is purifying his new core.” 

Bichen looked at Suibine who closed his eyes and focused on Wei Ying. A short while later he opened his eyes and looked at Wen Qing, “It won’t be too much longer and the ritual will be complete it is not harming him, the only way it would harm him is if his body was rejecting it I can assure you it is not.” 

Wen Qing visibly deflated only a sword spirit who was spiritually attached to his master could tell if something was hurting or helping them thus she now had nothing she could say that would allow her to check over Wei Ying thus she sighed and looked at Wen Ning, “Go gather the robes I asked and send a message to grandmother with this…” she held out the jade token, “Tell them to head to Gusu and cloud Recesses once this is all over we will meet her there…I will go and tell those who do not support the cause that there is a disturbance outside this house and they will leave to investigate it won’t give us much time but it would prevent them from intercepting a message to Grandmother.”

Wen Ning nodded and he took off. Wen Qing bowed to the sword spirits before she herself left them alone. 

They both sat down to wait it out focusing on their masters so they knew when the ritual was over but before it was done they both flew to their feet calling the swords to their hands and held them skillfully in front of them knowing their master’s techniques like they were their own when a commotion happened outside the room, voices loud voices were yelling while the sound of swords were being drawn and before all the sounds of footsteps faded and it grew quiet once more. 

They both sat down again placing their swords across their laps and began to meditate. When their master’s woke they both knew it and they were on their feet looking at them as they moved. Once they opened their eyes they both looked at Bichen and Suibine with surprise before they questioned, “What’s going on?”

Wei Ying giggled when they spoke at the same time while Lan Zhan’s ears went pink not even knowing they could do that but it was Bichen who answered making Lan Zhan fly to his feet taking his sword from her hand and pointing it at the door, “Wen Qing is preparing for us to move out, she sent all the men from this building while Wen Ning is gathering robes so they can sneak you and Wei Ying into Nightless City so you can end this.” 

She carefully pushed the sword down before she gently cupped his cheek getting him to focus, “Lan Zhan you need to focus your soul mate needs for this to happen for him to be safe, you need to listen and follow Wen Qing for this to end and for him to finally no longer have to fight for his life.” 

It took a moment for Lan Zhan to focus and very slowly his golden eyes cleared before he was sheathing his sword and Bichen grinned at him, “Good now try and meditate while we go retrieve Wen Qing and Wen Ning you will need all the strength you can get to face Wen Rouhan we will help as much as we can when the time comes but we will need to recover our strength as well before we get there.” 

Lan Zhan nodded and he slowly got back on the bed and began to meditate feeling a combination of drained and yet full of energy. He felt Wei Ying move up beside him getting into the same position he was in and he felt the brush of his spiritual energy as he easily fell into a state of deep meditation when he sent out his own spiritual energy to counter the energetic almost hyper energy he felt brushing against his skin. 

“That explains why you are so hyper all the time.” He heard himself mentioning before he realized he was talking. 

Wei Ying looked at him sharply, “Huh?” 

“Your spiritual energy is chaotic…” he tilted his head for a moment as if trying to find the right words to use, “That is not the right word it's untamed…naturally flowing through your veins without restraint. I can feel it brushing against my skin and it’s making me kind of giddy.” 

“I’ve been told that before, but I have often been told its chaotic its never been called untamed before.” Wei Ying contemplated. 

“It is not that it's not chaotic it's pure in a way that most find unnatural the way spiritual energy is supposed to flow…” he turned to look at Wei Ying his head still tilted before he questioned, “Have you always felt that you access your spiritual energy naturally like it is just at the tip of your fingers waiting to be used?” 

Wei Ying nodded quickly before his brow furrowed, “And the rest of the time when I don’t use it, it is surging through my veins as if I have never been taught to control it.”   
“Hm.” Lan Zhan went quiet for a moment before he turned and Caught Wei Ying’s eyes, “It is not that you are unteachable its that it is difficult to understand your natural ability to control the energy around you…fortunately for you I was the same way…the only difference is the energy I learned how to harness and control otherwise I would be the same as you. I know how to teach you to control it if you will let me.”

Wei Ying shot him a brilliant grin as he exclaimed in excitement, “Really? All of my trainers gave up not long after they started training me because they said I was unteachable…Madam Yu was the only one who didn’t give up but she was as stubborn as I was.” 

His eyes softened at the memory only for his eyes to darken a moment later, “I would have still been training with her if Wen Chao hadn’t destroyed Lotus Pier.” 

Lan Zhan reached over before he knew he was moving and gently cupped his cheek getting Wei Ying to focus on him, “He will pay for what he did to your family and to you Wei Ying you have my word.” 

Wei Ying nodded before he leaned into his hand believing him as he actually hadn’t believed in another since he had lost his parents at such a young age…Well other than his Shijie who was as kind as she was beautiful. His eyes flew open as he suddenly questioned sharply, “Where is my Shijie is she safe?”

“She is with Jiang Chang hidden away while the other’s prepare a battle plan to end Wen Rohan.” Lan Zhan answered lowering his hand into his lap knowing it was better, for Wei Ying to focus on meditating. 

Wei Ying nodded in relief before he got back into the Lotus position and began to try to focus but he kept fidgeting driving Lan Zhan up the wall, “Focus Wei Ying…start with imagining a ball of light floating in front of your chest whenever you feel like fidgeting focus on where the energy is coming from and push it into that ball of light.” 

He didn’t have to look at Wei Ying to know he was nodding his head. Then as if that was what he needed to hear Wei Ying slowly began to stop fidgeting, his breathing evened out and when Lan Zhan looked he saw that he was in a deep state of meditation. What startled him was the fact that he had physically manifested the ball of light floating over his chest that spun around rapidly in front of his chest surging with a red light that refused to stop moving. 

He blinked before he looked up at Wei Ying’s face and saw it was relaxed as he had never seen it during a meditation session a slight smirk appeared on his lips before he closed his eyes getting into the proper position to meditate. Soon enough he was meditating so deeply that at first, he didn’t realize that others had entered the room but even in a deep state of meditation he focused on his sword and shot it towards the intruder’s until Wei Ying shouted, “Lan Wangji!”

He focused and noticed that his sword had stopped short of piercing Wen Ning’s throat. He sighed and called his sword back, “Even if you see me meditating it does not mean I won’t defend him, say something to let me know it's you next time.” 

Wen Ning nodded gulping as he bowed only to suddenly look up at him with stars in his eyes, “I can see why there are so many who admire you Hanguang-Jun if you can attack even in a state of meditation.” 

Lan Zhan blinked at him surprised that he wasn’t upset about nearly being run through by his sword. He, of course, looked at Wei Ying when he exclaimed in agreement, “Isn’t he just amazing Wen Ning? I mean the first time I met him he and I fought but he matched me so perfectly I doubt right now that we would match so perfectly I know my core is not as strong as it was.” This had him pouting a moment later which instantly had Wen Ning reassuring him, “I’ve no doubt you will soon be the way you were before Young Master Wei, you are the most amazing person I have ever met.” 

Wei Ying’s cheeks went crimson before he beamed at Wen Ning before he said happily, “With your belief in me Wen Ning I don’t doubt that I will.” 

Wen Ning shot him a sheepish grin before he moved into the room and held out a few robes that he had over his arms before looking at Lan Zhan his cheeks going crimson, “I don’t know if one of these will even fit you, but unfortunately if you don’t want to get caught we will have to take your forehead ribbon.” 

Lan Zhan’s eyes went wide in alarm but before he could say anything Wei Ying had snatched his forehead ribbon and he watched in alarm as he wrapped it several times around his wrist until the ends didn’t even hang down and he tied it tightly so it wouldn’t come undone, “That way you won’t lose it Lan Zhan and you aren’t without it.” 

Lan Zhan stared at him in complete disbelief this was the second or third time Wei Ying had touched his forehead ribbon without permission…he knew he had read the rules having had to copy them so many times and he had proven he knew them by heart when he taunted Wen Chao he found himself exclaiming sharply which had him flinching before silver clashed with gold both flashing, “Wei Ying!” 

Wei Ying kept his gaze before he was saying softly without looking in his direction, “Wen Ning please give us a moment.” 

Wen Ning scrambled out of the room not able to handle the suddenly charged atmosphere. 

Once the door was closed Wei Ying’s eyes flashed as he mentioned sharply, “I knew that you would protest the removal of your forehead ribbon Lan Zhan but in order to keep you safe, I had to take a risk, either take your fury at touching it again or let you give us away by letting you protest its removal…we don’t have enough time to allow you to protest.”   
Lan Zhan blinked at him reluctantly agreeing with him before he sighed in resignation, “You know what it means Wei Ying, you wrote the rules enough times to understand its meaning and yet still you disregard it when you feel like it.” 

A gasp of surprise escaped his lips when suddenly Wei Ying slid into his lap forcing him to look at him by cupping his cheek, “Did you ever think that I did it despite knowing what it means Lan Zhan…that I knew what I was doing each time I touched it?” 

Lan Zhan had to force himself to blink finding it difficult not to close his eyes at the sensation of him cupping his cheek then he couldn’t stop himself from doing just that when Wei Ying sat up, on his knee’s and gently kissed his bare forehead. He couldn’t stop the whine that escaped before he was growling through gritted teeth, “If you don’t want this to go farther I would stop now Wei Ying.” 

“What if I want it to continue Lan Zhan…” Wei Ying breathed then he barely pressed his lips once again on his forehead before he found himself on his back on the bed with Lan Zhan leaning over him his pupil’s dilated to the point that no part of his normal gold could be seen. 

His eyes filled with an unknown emotion as he tilted his head slightly before reaching up and carefully pushing the lock of hair that always fell into his face behind his ear. When he looked at Lan Zhan again tear’s had filled his eyes as he said thickly, “Lan Zhan…I do know what it means to boldly remove your ribbon I will willingly accept the consequences.”   
He groaned arching his back the moment Lan Zhan’s lips slammed into his stealing his breath, his hands flew up tangling in the front of his robes gripping them tightly before he was kissing him back. He whimpered when Lan Zhan seemed to lose control a moment later when he was maneuvering himself under him pushing his knee’s wide before he was pressing himself fully against him deepening the kiss one arm snaking around his waist to forcing his back to remain arched until he was molded perfectly against him while his other hand held his cheek his finger’s moving to support his neck when it also arched as he began trailing open-mouthed kisses down the collum of his throat.

Wei Ying’s hand flew to cover his mouth when he reached the juncture between his shoulder and neck and he cried out when Lan Zhan bit down just enough to leave a mark without drawing blood. ‘Fuck!’ Wei Ying exclaimed in his head the moment Lan Zhan gently licked the spot he bit to soothe the pain he had inflicted then he had to hold his hand tighter over his mouth when he instinctively rocked his hips up into Lan Zhan as his body acted instinctively making him cry out with a cry that seemed to come clear from his toes. 

Lan Zhan pulled back with a grunt when this happened as his body responded to the move and he looked up at Lan Zhan his eyes glazed, “Wei Ying focus, we don’t have time for this.” 

Wei Ying whimpered at suddenly stopping but Lan Zhan leaned forward and whispered thickly in his ear, “I don’t want this to be quick Wei Ying I want to claim you so thurally that you won’t even think about anyone else when you touch yourself…” his hand slid down from his neck slowly trailing down his body until it finally reached the juncture between his legs pressing against his partially hard length through his robes and pants. Wei Ying lost all cognitive thought as he wrapped his hand around him through his clothes and he arched to almost a painful degree as his hips shot off the bed with a muffled curse thanks to him not removing his hand. 

They both froze and quickly looked at the door one over his shoulder while the other leaned up and looked around his arm when Wen Ning stuttered through the door, “I don’t mean to interrupt but we need to hurry my sister is growing impatient and if you don’t hurry up with whatever you are doing she will come in without warning you.” 

Lan Zhan removed his hand and Wei Ying whimpered at the loss but he followed Lan Zhan’s example by sitting up and he called out cheerfully, “Come in Wen Ning.” 

Wen Ning scrambled into the room and once more held out the robes that he had earlier, “Try these on please it’s the only way we can sneak you both in.” 

Lan Zhan stood up and took both from Wen Ning who squeaked and quickly turned around when Lan Zhan without promoting removed his outer robes setting each piece on the bed before he got down to just his silky inner robe and he quickly slid one of the robes on securing it properly a moment later which had Wei Ying whining, “You are going to stand out in whatever you wear Lan Zhan, I swear you could wear a sack and you would still look good.” 

Lan Zhan looked at him once he was done and Wei Ying patted the bed beside him which he quickly did before Wei Ying began pulling apart his hair slowly running his finger’s through the silky locks before he held out his hand for the crimson ribbon that Wen Ning held out to him before he put his hair up into a tight top knot wrapping it with a simple braid that he had managed to do without Lan Zhan being aware of it before he secured it with the ribbon. 

He leaned back for a moment admiring his work before he gave a grunt of approval before looking at Wen Ning who nodded in approval, “Now he will look like a general…” Wei Ying seemed to suddenly get another idea and he questioned, “Charcol?” 

Wen Ning looked at him in confusion before he realized what he wanted and he quickly grabbed something else and handed it to Wei Ying who moved off the bed and he said firmly, “Close your eyes, Lan Zhan, I can’t do this with you looking at me.” Obediently Lan Zhan closed his eyes. 

His breath caught in the back of his throat when he felt Wei Ying’s breath on his cheek as he leaned forward and gently began doing something with whatever Wen Ning had given him carefully moving it across not only his eyes but also over his upper lip and chin. A few times he would lean back as if checking his work before leaning forward again and continuing as if trying desperately to do it properly. 

Finally, he stopped and when he finally opened his eyes he saw Wei Ying looking at him quietly biting his lip as if trying not to start laughing but he looked back at Wen Ning who quickly nodded, “No one will recognize him.” 

Wei Ying got a brilliant grin at this before he pulled Lan Zhan to his feet and dragged him to the only mirror in the room and Lan Zhan blinked upon seeing his reflection suddenly reminded of his uncle upon seeing what Wei Ying had done. He looked at Wei Ying who was biting his lip as if worried he wouldn’t like it then Lan Zhan nodded, “Well done.” 

Wei Ying shot him another brilliant grin before he went over to the other robe that was now laid out for him only to freeze upon seeing that it was a very revealing robe that wouldn’t close even if he tried to he quickly looked at Wen Ning who was flush with embarrassment, “My sister said that would be best for you because Wen Rohan has this thing for exotic beauties like you…he would be distracted by you giving my sister a chance to move.” 

“Huh?” Wei Ying squeaked before he looked at Lan Zhan who’s eyes were blazing as he looked at Wen Ning who refused to look at him, “We would have to do something with your features so you weren’t recognized but your simple beauty will distract him if we do it right.” 

Suddenly the door flew open and Wen Qing stormed in her arms full of a few other items, “Do you or do you not want to finish this Wei Wuxian?” 

“Of course I do but don’t you think this is going a little too far?” Wei Ying questioned alarmed. 

“Lan Wangji won’t be far from you Wei Wuxian you will be perfectly safe as long as you don’t go too near him.” Wen Qing sighed. 

Wei Ying looked at Lan Zhan carefully before he nodded taking the items that Wen Qing held out waving her and Wen Ning to leave. They did but Wen Ning cast one last worried look at Wei Ying before he was shoved out the door by his sister. 

Wei Ying looked at Lan Zhan pleadingly after they left but the beg that was about to say caught in his throat when Lan Zhan caught his eyes, “If he calls you near him Wei Ying you need to kill him before he touches you.” 

Wei Ying gulped before he carefully nodded then he began to pull off his robes laying them across the bed with trembling hands refusing to look at Lan Zhan as he removed the last layer of his robes but kept his pants on. He froze when he felt Lan Zhan move up behind him and he shivered when he felt him slip the sheer robes up his arms everything seeming to be going in slow motion until finally he turned him around and secured what little could be secured. He pulled his hair out from under the robe then he carefully began rubbing one of the oils he was given into the skin exposed which seemed to make his skin shimmer a little darker than his normal pale complexion which also ended up covering the bite mark on his shoulder, “Close your eyes, Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan said thickly.

Wei Ying didn’t fight him his eyes slid closed trying not to tense as Lan Zhan continued to rub the oil into his skin pushing the robe off his shoulders to cover his arms and back in the same liquid, moving up his neck then carefully into the skin of his face until every inch of him was covered in the liquid. Slowly he pushed him to sit down before he gathered another item given by Wen Qing carefully brushing whatever it was over his eyes, nose, and lips. 

Wei Ying flinched when he suddenly felt something cold wrapped around his throat and before he could protest it clicked into place making his eyes fly open wondering what it was only to watch with his heart pounding in his chest when Lan Zhan carefully attached a silver chain to a hook under his chin which he held the other end of. 

He dropped the heavy chain into Wei Ying’s lap before he leaned over him and carefully pulled the ribbon out of his hair watching with bated breath as his hair fell in silken waves down his back and into his face unhindered before he wrapped the ribbon around his wrist so he wouldn’t lose it, carefully slid two golden shackles up his arm securing them around his upper arm then his wrists without attaching them to any chain. 

Carefully Lan Zhan pulled off his boots and secured the last golden shackle around his ankles. After this, he lifted the leg of his pants and wrapped something securely around his calf and Wei Ying found himself looking when he heard the telling sound of a dagger being drawn, “If he touches you find a way of taking this out.” 

Wei Ying nodded unable to speak past the lump in his throat tear’s filled his eyes and carefully Lan Zhan cupped his cheek, “I will be right there with you if it goes wrong I will protect you.” Wei Ying’s eyes slid closed upon Lan Zhan’s lips gently pressing into his forehead. 

“Promise.” Wei Ying silently cursed the tremble in his voice but Lan Zhan cupped both of his cheeks forcing him to look at him as he said firmly, “No one will hurt you again Wei Ying.” 

Wei Ying nodded forcing his own heart to stop beating so hard in his chest before Lan Zhan was grabbing the chain and tossing it over his shoulder before he lifted him into his arms and carrying him out of the room knowing he wouldn’t be able to walk properly without his boots. 

Both Wen Ning and Wen Qing looked up sharply upon seeing him and he said firmly, “Let us go before I change my mind.” 

They both nodded and Wen Qing took to one sword with Wen Ning behind her while Lan Zhan took his own sword knowing that he would have to disguise it at some point his sword was famous for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment below.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your heart prepared and just imagine ;-). Enjoy.

Chapter Two.

It didn’t take long for them to make it to nightless city but Lan Zhan decided to change their plans the moment he knew that Wei Ying was so greatly involved…when they landed at the top of the steps he carefully hid his sword in the Quakin bag attached to his side before he waved his hand and the door’s leading into Wen Rohan’s throne room blew inward blowing out almost all the candles within making several voices cry out simultaneously as he slowly lowered Wei Ying onto his feet before he was grabbing the chain attached to his neck. 

He pulled out a fire talisman watching out of the corner of his eye as Wen Ning and Wen Qing slipped away before he activated it and watched as the candles all lit the moment he threw the talisman. He walked into the room holding tightly to the chain before he gave an exaggerated bow towards Wen Rohan carefully masking his own voice as he said, “A gift my lord.” 

Wen Rohan’s eyebrow rose only for his eyes to quickly be drawn to Wei Ying as he stepped forward and carefully slid to his knee’s the robe falling off his shoulders to nearly pool at his waist only stopped by the bend in his elbows, he bowed his head letting his hair fall into his face and pool around him in silken waves, he felt Wen Rohan’s eyes raking over him and he shuttered involuntarily before Lan Zhan was suddenly crouching near him and gripping his chin forcing him to look up at Wen Rohan who gasped in delight upon seeing his flashing silver eyes that Wei Ying couldn’t have helped if he tried, “Oh what a fine specimen where did you find him?” 

Lan Zhan held his hand up before he gracefully moved down so he was sitting on the ground before waving his hand and his dark wooden Zither appeared on his lap. He leaned forward and yanked Wei Ying towards him careful not to be too rough as he whispered, “Dance Wei Ying.” 

Wei Ying nodded before Lan Zhan undid the chain that connected to the metal collar around his neck. When he stood up he carefully put himself into a seductive pose catching Wen Rohan’s eyes then when Lan Zhan began playing he began by bending his back running a hand up his exposed chest and carefully pushed his head back before he stood up again then the music changed and he began dancing his feet moving easily with the tempo that Lan Zhan played allowing his lythe form to move seductively keeping his eyes locked with Wen Rohan’s even as he spun occasionally to keep up with Lan Zhan’s playing. 

Wen Rohan kept his gaze locked on Wei Ying seeming to be drawn to him the more he moved the more he showed just how flexible he was with each move he did. He quickly dismissed everyone in the throne room except Lan Zhan who kept playing for Wei Ying who hadn’t stopped dancing. Slowly he made his way down the steps leading to where Wei Ying was dancing then his eyes darkened when Wei Ying danced his way to him teasing him with each move he made before he carefully walked around him running a hand lightly across him as he did so then he was dancing away again. 

Slowly Lan Zhan seamlessly slipped into another song without alerting Wen Rohan to the fact that he was drawing out the encounter and Wei Ying slipped into a more teasing dance until Finally Wen Rohan had enough of the teasing and he quickly grabbed the collar around Wei Ying’s neck and dragged him towards him. The music abruptly died but Wen Rohan was too distracted by the startling eyes of Wei Ying who glared daggers at him, “You are certainly spirited boy…” he leaned forward after gripping Wei Ying’s hair and yanking his head back, “I will take great pleasure in breaking you.” 

Wei Ying, of course, had already planned ahead by that point, what Wen Rohan had missed during Wei Ying’s rather erotic dance was that while he danced around him he had removed each of his weapons carefully tossing them at Lan Zhan who caught them without missing a beat. Thus he glared at him before he spat angrily, “Good luck with that.”  
Wen Rohan’s eyes widened in surprise not sure how he had managed to trick him without being noticed, “Well done boy not many can boast being able to trick me.”  
A smirk played at Wei Ying’s lips making him blink in surprise, “Who are you?”

Wei Ying rose an eyebrow then tilted his head in such a way that all his hair fell over his shoulder and into his face causing Wen Rohan’s breath to catch in his throat, “You would think that would be rather obvious by now.” 

Wen Rohan blinked uncertainty causing him to stare unblinking at Wei Ying then slowly realization dawned on him. He had heard stories about Wei Ying’s beauty and yes it had been beauty, not handsomeness that had been mentioned. His eyes traveled the length of his body taking in the slim waist lythe muscles which were not too pronounced long legs and narrow hips. But it was the eyes that had him stumbling backward in alarm, “You're supposed to be dead.” 

Wei Ying tilted his head again before his sparkling eyes caught and held Wen Rohan’s, “Supposed to be and am are two different things…” Wei Ying motioned to the fierce corpses in the room who were still milling about as if they didn’t know what to do, “They are supposed to be dead as well and yet you trap them in these forms that have no choice but to consume human flesh for your amusement. Yes, not many have survived the burial mounds but not many people have him either…” Wei Ying pointed at Lan Zhan who waved his hand and the Zither in his lap disappeared before he stood up it was at this time Wen Rohan finally noticed his golden eyes that at that moment were flashing dangerously he knew if looks could kill he would have already been dead. 

Just as Wei Ying’s beauty was famous so were Lan Zhan’s eyes he had heard tell of the startling quality of gold that was rare even among cultivators and he knew where Wei Ying had a graceful sort of beauty Lan Zhan’s was said to be stunning he didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before. Perhaps it was the facial hair that drew the eyes that distracted him from the cold glare he had been sending him the entire time or perhaps the way his hair was pulled up into a perfect top knot. He had been tricked and now he was furious.  
He reached up and into his robes for the only thing he had left that could possibly give him the upper hand knowing now that he was at a disadvantage for it wasn’t just their beauty that was legendary it was also their fighting prowess they were the two most powerful cultivators of their generation. But his seeking hands came up empty realizing too late that he truly had been caught off guard. His eyes were drawn back to Wei Ying who was spinning the item he had been so desperately seeking between his fingers his eyes sparkling, “Looking for this?” 

He blinked now uncertain what to do he held no weapons because Wei Ying had skillfully divested each one off of him while he was distracted and now he held in his hands the only means he had to control the fierce corpses in the room. He cursed his luck that he ended up pissing off the two cultivators he should have never underestimated.  
However, what does one do when they are backed into a corner with nowhere to go they improvise of course thus he shot a hand out and gripped Wei Ying’s arm yanking him towards him and held him with his back to his chest his hand wrapped around his throat. 

This appeared for a moment to be the right move for Lan Zhan froze looking at Wei Ying in alarm but upon meeting the calm eyes of Wei Ying he relaxed realizing Wei Ying had a plan. Carefully he schooled his features so Wen Rohan didn’t notice and he watched carefully as Wei Ying continued to spin the item between his fingers as being held by the neck was no big deal, “You would think by now that it is a bad thing to underestimate me…you know I am not just known for my sword skills when I am well rested and my spiritual energy is at its fullest I am also known for my hand to hand.” 

Wei Ying’s eyes flashed before in one move he ended up forcing Wen Rohan to let him go before he slammed both hands into his solar plexus forcing him to stumble backward as he tried to catch the breath Wei Ying had forced out of his lungs. Then he was moving and Wen Rohan realized that if he hadn’t already been breathless the way that Wei Ying moved would have taken his breath away he was stunning to say the least even more stunning then when he was dancing.

This time each move was intended to hurt and it did with deadly accuracy and he was strong enough to break bones which he did when he wasn’t carefully controlling his aim. By the time he stopped moving Wen Rohan had been forced to his knee’s unable to stand up if he tried. He didn’t see the glint of the dagger in Wei Ying’s hand until it was too late.  
Then Wei was gripping his hair tightly in one hand then before he could blink he was drawing the dagger across his throat and he had the odd sensation of watching blood splashing across his bare chest wondering for the briefest moment who’s blood that was. Wondering also in the span of time for his brain to catch up to the fact that his throat was cut how beautiful he would be covered from head to toe in blood. Then he felt himself falling forward as soon as Wei Ying let him go and stepped back. 

It was a slow process for Wen Rohan to choke on his own blood drowning in it before he finally choked on his last breath laying at Wei Ying’s feet. Of course, the last thought he had before he knew he was dead was that if he was to die by anyone’s hand he was glad it was Wei Ying’s. 

The moment Wei Ying knew Wen Rohan was dead the dagger in his hand dropped from cold fingers and he stumbled backward feeling suddenly light-headed. He found himself looking at Lan Zhan with wide eyes not certain how he had managed to kill him with his hands shaking, his knee’s buckled out from under him but he knew that somehow Lan Zhan had managed to get to him in time before he hit the ground when he landed against a strong chest, an arm wrapping around his shoulders as he managed to catch him and carefully lower him to the ground where he held him gently, “Shh Wei Ying I am here.” 

“Lan Zhan…” he trailed off his eyes drawn to the prone body of Wen Rohan who was unnaturally still but Lan Zhan’s soothing voice washed over him as he leaned heavily into him, “You did what you had to do Wei Ying leave it at that.” 

Wei Ying nodded before both of their eyes were drawn to a side door the moment it flew inward and several bodies were thrown out of it before suddenly Wen Ning flew through the door after them fighting off two others who were behind him somehow managing to hold them off as Lan Zhan helped Wei Ying to his feet before he ran to Wen Ning and ended them with one swing of his sword that appeared suddenly in his hand a blue sword glare startling Wen Ning who stared at him with wide eyes before Lan Zhan questioned, “Where is your sister?” 

“Still trapped by the others in the corridor.” Wen Ning answered before suddenly blocking a sword from one of the men he hadn’t managed to kill before with one fluid move Lan Zhan spun around and ended them. Quickly he looked at Wen Ning, “Protect Wei Ying he doesn’t have his sword I will get your sister.” 

Wen Ning nodded quickly going to Wei Ying who gave him a wobbly grin before he watched Lan Zhan quickly head through the door the next thing they both heard was the frightened screams of the men who didn’t realize he was there. 

Somehow Lan Zhan managed to get them taken care of quickly and before they knew it he was walking through the doorway helping steady a limping Wen Qing who breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Wen Ning and Wei Ying safe neither of them actually hurt.

They all looked at the door leading into the palace when it flew inward and Wei Ying groaned upon seeing several Sect leader’s run through the door then Wen Ning was crying out as he had to scramble to catch him when he said thickly, “Too late he is already taken care of.” 

“Wei Ying!” both Wen Ning and Lan Zhan exclaimed at the same time when he collapsed no longer able to keep himself standing. He found himself looking up at the worried eyes of Wen Ning giggling when he questioned, “Hey there Wen Ning since when has there been two of you?” Then Wen Ning cried out when his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out. 

Lan Zhan looked at Wen Qing who nodded, “Go to him Lan Wangji I will be ok.” 

Lan Zhan sighed in relief and quickly he made his way to Wei Ying quickly lifting him into his arms upon reaching him. When he finally had him secured he glared at the other’s as he stood in front of Wen Qing who finally got to her brother and leaned heavily on him, “Don’t you dare lay your hands on them if it wasn’t for them we would have never gotten here at all.” 

All the sect leader’s blinked before to Lan Zhan’s surprise Lan Xichen stepped out of the line of Sect leaders, “How did you manage to get here before us we have been planning this for months now?” 

“A chance was given we took it.” Lan Zhan answered as if it was obvious. 

Jiang Cheng, was the next one to step forward his eyes flashing dangerously as he looked at his brother, “What the hell happened to him?”

It was Wen Qing who answered sounding tired, “He used up more energy then he had to mislead Wen Rohan.” 

“Huh?” Jiang Cheng questioned forcing himself not to move noticing the flashing eyes of Lan Zhan as he stood firmly in front of Wen Qing and Wen Ning who was trembling as he held his sister up. 

“You know your brother better than anyone else and yet you are not aware of how tricky he can be when he wants to trick the eye mislead someone so they only see what he wants them to.” Wen Qing scoffed as she tried to keep herself from collapsing fully into her brother, “I haven’t known him that long and I knew what he was capable of.” 

“How do you even know what he did were you here?” Jiang Cheng snapped due to being quicker to anger then logic.

“That would have been the only way to get close enough to him to get him to let his guard down…I helped that Wei Ying was his type.” Wen Qing answered which of course had everyone looking at Wei Ying truly looked at him then it was Lan Xichen who said softly, “It’s no wonder he passed out, who in their right mind would want to be violated in such a way.” 

“He didn’t touch him.” Lan Zhan quickly protested. 

“He didn’t have to, just someone’s eyes are enough to make you feel violated brother.” Lan Xichen pointed out. That instantly had Lan Zhan looking down at Wei Ying before he whispered tear’s in his eyes, “I’m so sorry Wei Ying.” 

“He knew what he was getting himself into Lan Wangji when he chose to go along with it.” Wen Qing snapped which only earned her a furious glare from him.  
“I talked him into it.” Lan Zhan immediately protested turning away from her to look at the man in his arms. 

During the time he was arguing with Wen Qing Lan Xichen had carefully made his way to them and Lan Zhan froze when he saw a hand gently run down the back of Wei Ying’s hair. He looked up and caught his brother's eyes worry clouding his normally cold façade, “Brother focus and think about this, you know young Master Wei, has there ever been anything that you could do to convince him to do something he didn’t want to do?” 

“Why would he…” Lan Zhan’s eyes clouded over more but Lan Xichen spoke softly, “His heart couldn’t take anyone else getting hurt even if he had to endure the discomfort of feeling violated he knew, in the end, no one else would be hurt. In his mind, Lan Zhan what was more important was stopping the injustice, the torture of the innocent…he won’t regret his choice don’t do it for him.” 

Slowly Lan Zhan nodded his head but the fury at what Wei Ying was willing to endure for those that didn’t understand him still burned hot in his vein’s, “Where is Wen Chao?”  
“Dead.” Lan Xichen answered without hesitation which seemed to calm Lan Zhan down. He looked back at Wen Ning and Wen Qing who nodded and they moved to walk behind him only for several sect leaders to stand in their way. Lan Zhan glared at them the air suddenly chilling them to the bones, “You dare to stop me?” 

“We are stopping the ones behind you we wouldn’t dare stop you Hanguang-Jun.” they each protested shivering at the sudden chill. 

His eyes flashed before his cold mask slammed into place his grip tightening on Wei Ying who only snuggled into his grip shivering at the cold, “If anyone so much as touches them I will end you they are under the protection of the Lan Sect.” 

Each of the leaders looked at Lan Xichen who nodded, “What he says is true the other’s who are apart of their clan are already settled in Gusu under the protection of our Sect.”  
Everyone moved out of their way reluctantly not daring to look at them even as they passed through them knowing that though Lan Zhan seemed to be more focused on the man in his arms he was paying very close attention to what they were doing in regards to ones under his protection. 

Once they were finally away from the larger group Lan Zhan relaxed before he looked at Wen Qing who seemed to be on her last legs in regards to her endurance but before he could ask if she could fly Jiang Cheng appeared behind them as he said firmly, “She doesn’t seem to be strong enough to fly on her own I will take her with me.”  
Wen Qing shot a look at him seeming about ready to protest but upon hearing Wei Ying groan as he tried to scoot closer to Lan Zhan’s warmth she groaned and growled her eyes flashing as she looked at Jiang Cheng, “Fine but don’t think I will accept any more kindness from you.” 

Jiang Cheng clenched his teeth before he sighed, “Don’t see this as kindness I need to know my brother is safe and the only way I can do that without drawing his wrath is to protect you.” 

Wen Qing’s eyes narrowed but one look from Lan Zhan had her holding her tongue before she watched him carefully step onto his sword then he signaled Wen Ning to ride behind him. Wen Ning hesitated only long enough for Wen Qing to wave him on feeling safer with him being with Lan Zhan then with Jiang Cheng who had proven time and again that he would be quicker to anger than anything else.

She gave a sigh that seemed to come clear from her toes when he stepped up onto his sword a moment later and she climbed up behind him only grasping onto the back of his robes. He was just about to say something about that when Lan Zhan took off not giving him a chance. 

He quickly took off after him for which Wen Qing was grateful knowing with Lan Zhan’s speed that he wouldn’t have the chance to question her. It didn’t take long for them to get to their destination and Wen Ning took off the moment they landed quickly gathering the medical supplies while Lan Zhan walked off in another direction still holding Wei Ying in his arms. 

The moment they landed Wen Qing took off in the same direction Lan Zhan had gone which left Jiang Cheng to stand there in confusion knowing that this was technically a Wen Sect advisory office but Lan Zhan moved as if he had been here before and knew where to go. 

He stood there no longer knowing what to do even when he saw Wen Ning scrambling in the same direction that Lan Zhan and Wen Qing had gone his arms full of medical supplies. Finally, he decided to follow the fumbling boy and even helped him by picking up the supplies that he dropped. 

For a moment Wen Ning froze staring at him with wide eyes then Jiang Cheng flinched when a determination filled the normally timid boys eyes as he snapped, “I warn you Young master Jiang if you so much as try to interfere you will be thrown out of the room even if I am the one that has to do it.” 

Jiang Cheng nodded and quietly followed him until he finally arrived outside the room. His eyes widened the moment he saw Lan Zhan helping to hold up Wei Ying as something was washed off of his skin by Wen Qing who had to several times rinse out the cloth she was using then he held him up so that his robe he had on was removed and gently replaced by his normal robes which Lan Zhan carefully secured before he lay him down covering him with the blanket he was handed before he went behind a screen and began removing the robes he was given replacing them with his normal white robes. 

When he returned he looked himself again other than his hair remaining in the top knot and the lack of his forehead ribbon even the rather convincing stubble on his chin and upper lip was gone. He took one look at Wen Qing before he said firmly, “Sit.” 

She started to protest only for him to question his voice still firm, “If you are not up to proper standards how can I trust you to care for him properly?” 

Wen Qing sighed and went to sit down allowing her brother to check her wounds carefully caring for each one with a practiced hand showing her that he was actually paying attention. 

Once each wound was cared for she finally noticed Jiang Cheng and got Lan Zhan’s attention who looked at him sharply, “Do not bother him right now he needs to recover his energy.” 

“What can I do to help?” Jiang Cheng questioned alarmed at the amount of animosity shot at him from Lan Zhan who was now glaring daggers at him as if just the sight of him was enough to infuriate him. 

They all froze however when Wei Ying said softly, “Lan Zhan please calm down it wasn’t his fault.” 

Lan Zhan’s gaze softened as he quickly went to his side and helped him sit up against the headboard when he seemed to struggle to sit up. Then Wei Ying looked at Jiang Cheng a soft smile flitting across his lips as he held out a trembling hand, “A-Cheng.” 

Jiang Cheng could no longer hold back he was across the room in a second grasping his brother's hand tightly tears filling his eyes upon finally seeing how pale and frail he looked. Suddenly the tears he had been trying to hold back slid down his cheeks the moment Wei Ying leaned forward and gently cupped his cheek, “It's ok…I’m ok.” 

He allowed Wei Ying to pull him forward into his arms and he clung to him seemingly unable to hold his tear’s back as he clung to him becoming even more alarmed at how thin he was under his arms, “Where have you been?” 

“Nowhere important.” Wei Ying whispered into his hair running a trembling hand down the back of his head, when Jiang Cheng tried to protest he pushed him back and gently wiped his tears, “All that matters is that I am safe now.” 

Jiang Cheng went quiet as he closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, “I shouldn’t have left you alone Wei Ying.”

Wei Ying opened his mouth to protest his words only for Jiang Cheng to open his eyes and say firmly, “From now on I won’t leave you to fend for yourself…” his eyes sparkled as he teased which seemed to ease the tension and had Wei Ying laughing, “I mean look at you apparently you forgot to eat properly when I left you alone.” 

Wei Ying flashed him a tired grin before he pinched Jiang Cheng’s cheeks his eyes sparkling, “Look who’s talking you no longer have those pinchable cheeks anymore.” 

Jiang Cheng glared at him half-heartedly then he leaned forward, leaning his forehead against his chest, “Don’t leave like that again Wei Ying sister and I have been so worried.”

“Oh, so you finally admit you worry about your big brother.” Wei Ying teased which had Jiang Cheng lightly pushing his shoulder without removing his forehead from his chest, “Shut up.”

Wei Ying ran a hand gently down the back of his head but when he felt his eyes drifting closed and he leaned back he felt himself leaning against a strong shoulder and he looked back to see that Lan Zhan had situated himself between him and the headboard he gave him a tired grin before he finally closed his eyes leaning heavily against him until he ended up falling asleep gently holding his brother against his chest. 

When his hand stilled on the back of Jiang Cheng’s head he pulled back and looked up at him seeing him asleep and he angrily wiped his cheeks as he grumbled under his breath, “Of course you would fall asleep when I finally admit my feelings.” 

He quickly became aware of Lan Zhan eyeing him and he forced himself to look up at him only to quickly look away as he caught his intense stare. Suddenly Lan Zhan sighed before he mentioned reluctantly, “I will tolerate you for his sake but don’t think this is over.”

Jiang Cheng looked up at him sharply, “What did I do to you that you would look at me like I am the bane of your existence?” 

“It is not what you did to me.” Lan Zhan answered and he looked away telling Jiang Cheng that he was done talking but if there was anything about Jiang Cheng it was that he was stubborn so he snapped, “How can I know what I did wrong if you won’t explain it to me?...” his brow furrowed as he tried to think coming up with nothing he looked back up at Lan Zhan, “All I know is that you and I fought side by side as we both tried finding Wei Ying.” 

Lan Zhan glared at him before he growled suddenly furious again, “If you don’t know then I am not going to tell you and again it was not against me.” 

Finally, Wen Qing had enough and she snapped pushing aside Wen Ning’s hand when he attempted to get her to sit when she flew to her feet, “If you both want to suss this out like men then get out of this room, Wei Wuxian needs to sleep and you both fighting is not allowing him to get the rest he requires to recover, but if you both care about him then you will knock it off and remain calm so he can sleep otherwise I am kicking you both out.” 

Lan Zhan instantly looked away from Jiang Cheng choosing to stop in favor of keeping Wei Ying calm but just when Jiang Cheng was about to protest he took one look at Wen Qing who was glaring dagger’s at him the challenge clearly written on her face as if daring him to defy her when her patient was resting. 

It, however, wasn’t until he met the blazing eyes of Wen Ning that he visibly wilted there was some truth after all when it came to the quiet ones needing to be watched out for…Wen Ning was utterly terrifying when he was furious. Thus he resigned himself to his fate trying but failing to figure out what he had done wrong as he got into the lotus position at Wei Ying’s feet prepared to stay like that until he woke up properly no matter how long that took he was not leaving his brother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed please leave your comments below.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is my heart needed this...I was crying...😢

Chapter Three

A few hours later Wei Ying found himself looking at the strangest sight he had ever seen in his life. The first one had him pinching his shoulder so hard he no doubt would have a bruise in the shape of his finger’s later but he couldn’t believe what he was seeing until the pain forced him to see that he wasn’t dreaming. Lan Zhan was asleep leaning against the wall behind his head making him realize he had fallen asleep leaning against him. 

He found himself slowly reaching up to touch his face as if he still couldn’t believe it wasn’t a dream only the moment he tried to move his leg it wouldn’t budge no matter how much he tried moving it forcing him to look down to see why he couldn’t move it only to clamp his hand over his mouth in the next second to muffle an unintentional giggle upon seeing Jiang Cheng curled up at his feet clinging to one of his legs as if he was scared if he let go he would disappear. 

Tear’s filled his eyes not certain why he hadn’t thought about how his disappearance would affect his little brother. Slowly he closed his eyes as he forced himself not to start crying as he thought bitterly, ‘Not that I had a choice about that anyway…I didn’t ask to be thrown into the Burial mounds.’ 

He didn’t realize he had actually begun crying until he felt some of them being wiped off his cheeks and he slowly turned to see Lan Zhan was awake and he was gently wiping the tear’s off his cheeks his eyes gentle he leaned slightly into his touch realizing that this was a rare occurrence that he should treasure while it lasted not knowing his tears were flowing faster until Lan Zhan gently brushed his hair from his face before wrapping an arm around his shoulder’s and pulling him to rest against his shoulder again, “Shh I am here.”

He nearly relaxed into his grip only to grow tense a moment later when he saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye and he quickly looked his eyes going wide a moment later when he found himself looking at Wen Ning and Wen Qing sleeping with their cheeks resting on the edge of the bed while they sat on the steps leading up to it. His heart swelled to the point of nearly choking him upon seeing they held each other’s hands as tightly as Jiang Cheng held his leg as if afraid if they let go the other would disappear.  
He nearly reached out to touch one of them only for his wrist to be caught by Lan Zhan who said softly, “Don’t they barely fell asleep a short while ago.” 

He looked back at him his head tilting though he was worried, “Why?” 

“They were worried about you…” Lan Zhan answered simply. 

Wei Ying looked at Jiang Cheng at that point before he questioned, “When did he fall asleep?” 

“Just shortly before they did I am not certain when he ended up clinging to your leg.” Lan Zhan answered. 

Wei Ying grinned over his shoulder at him, “That’s normal for him if it's not someone he is clinging to in his sleep it's his pillow been that way since he was little.” 

Lan Zhan seemed to very carefully be avoiding looking at Jiang Cheng alerting Wei Ying to the fact that something was wrong and he managed somehow to get him to properly look at him, “Why are you avoiding looking at him?” 

“I can’t forgive him, Wei Ying, even if you can.” Lan Zhan admitted darkly but he added softly, “I won’t hurt him nor act on my anger because I know how you feel Wei Ying but I won’t actively interact with him if I don’t have to.” 

Wei Ying stared at him and it took every ounce of strength he had not to wake up Jiang Cheng and force them to settle their differences for his sake, “What did he do…if it was the way he speaks don’t be offended he has been that way since he was little…” Lan Zhan placed his finger on his lips successfully stopping the flow of words, “It wasn’t how he speaks I can let that go.” 

Wei Ying blinked and pushed his hand away, “Then what could he have done that brought your wrath down upon his head?” 

Lan Zhan closed his eyes for a moment as if gathering his words before he opened his eyes again looking at Wei Ying his gaze penetrating making Wei Ying feel like he was being lain bare in front of his gaze nothing to hide before he spoke, “He was given a gift Wei Ying, a sacrifice was made and he does not cherish it instead his arrogance knows no bounds as if he was the one to work for it.” 

Wei Ying quickly covered Lan Zhan’s mouth as he hissed tear’s suddenly streaming down his cheeks, “He can’t know that Lan Zhan if he knew that he would not appreciate it…He does appreciate it more than you realize because you don’t know him. I have grown up learning his quirks the way he accepts things is different because of who raised him. But he would not accept this he would feel wronged in ways I can’t explain.” 

Lan Zhan pushes his hand away his golden eyes blazing, “Why would he feel wronged, you gave a piece of yourself to him without thought sacrificed your livelihood so he could have his…he should feel blessed that his brother loves him enough to give up everything.” 

“I promised I would protect him, Lan Zhan, him losing his core was my fault because I didn’t protect him properly…” Wei Ying’s voice caught in the back of his throat but he forced himself to continue, “He was wasting away in front of my eyes and I could do nothing to stop it…my little brother was dying and I was helplessly watching it happen…” his voice broke at that point unable to continue the wounds still fresh. He didn’t realize the pressure on his legs was gone until it was too late and he felt a hand cupping his cheek which forced him to look at his brother his heart nearly stopping upon meeting his brother’s eyes also filled with tears.

“My losing my core was not your fault Wei Ying…” Jiang Cheng choked out gently wiping the tears that wouldn’t stop flowing down Wei Ying’s cheeks as he spoke, “It was my fault my choice to let them take me…I was blinded by my grief yes I needed to see them but that was not why it happened…” Wei Ying blinked remaining quiet so he could finish, “I followed you, I left her alone so I could see what you were doing…I saw the medicine you bought something that I couldn’t have done in my grief saw the food you were getting…Wei Ying, you were the glue that was going to keep us together and I knew you would come and find me…Was I prepared for my core to be crushed…no…was I blaming you for it happening…no I had long since come to the conclusion even though I had blamed you at first that even if you hadn’t provoked them in your own way they would have found a reason to come after us…any reason was enough.” 

Wei Ying closed his eyes unable at that point to look at Jiang Cheng who was baring his soul for the first time in his life and he felt himself being torn apart by his words then anger replaced the overwhelming sadness making his eyes fly open as he growled, “You shouldn’t have done that Jiang Cheng I am your big brother I was supposed to be protecting you not the other way around…you should have stayed with Shijie where you were safe…if they had taken me away then at least I would have known you were safe.” 

Jiang Cheng laughed bitterly at his words, “So you are saying that being older gives you the right to protect me but I don’t have the right to protect you?” 

“I didn’t say that.” Wei Ying gasped out feeling like his words were being turned against him. 

“Then for once in your life speak clearly as finally, I will listen.” Jiang Cheng requested after a moment's pause enough for him to take a deep breath to calm his raging emotions.  
Wei Ying closed his eyes for a moment drawing on his courage and for some reason, the pressure of Lan Zhan’s arm around his shoulder’s gave him the strength to finally voice what he hadn’t for years, “You are the only family I remember, you, Shijie, Uncle Jiang, Madam Yu…I have known nothing else since I was taken off the streets of Yunming by Uncle. The only thing that keeps us from truly being brothers is our blood otherwise in my mind in my heart you are my baby brother and it is my job to protect you. I know you wondered why I pushed myself to be the best but it wasn’t some misguided attempt at being better than you…I did it because I knew I had to be stronger than whatever was outside of Lotus Pier that could possibly be a threat to you. Uncle would often scold me when we first started training for pushing myself past my limit until I told him why…he would still reprimand me when other’s weren’t looking when I continued to push myself past what he thought I could handle but he understood why I was doing it…” 

“Why did you never tell me, why didn’t father?” Jiang Cheng questioned his voice thick with unshed tears. 

“I begged him not to tell you because if you knew back then you would not have allowed your mother to ridicule me the way she did I know you…but I took all of it to lessen the blow on you…I endured all of it knowing that if her wrath was on me that you wouldn’t affect you as badly…Everything I have done since the beginning was to protect you.” Wei Ying finally sighed. 

“And yet you did all of that with that damned smile on your face.” Jiang Cheng grunted angrily wiping the tears that had fallen down his cheeks unchecked.

Wei Ying tilted his head slightly as he thought of something, “There are only a few things I remember about my mother and my father…but one thing I remember so clearly before they left and never returned was my mother telling me to keep smiling because she said my smile could light up a room and the world needed my smile.” 

Wei Ying suddenly grunted as he was yanked forward by Jiang Cheng and clung to until he felt like he couldn’t breathe but he hugged him back gently, “I don’t expect anything from you A-Cheng I just wanted you to grow up happy I would have given anything for you not to hear your mothers ridicule and spiteful words but I could only shield you so much.” 

“It was unfair of her to ask you to protect me with your life…to the point where it made you feel like you had no choice but to give up everything for me.” Jiang Cheng snapped but it had Wei Ying pushing him back angrily holding him by the shoulders, “I didn’t do that for any other reason but to keep you alive, she didn’t have to ask me to do what I already was willing to do…she didn’t know the oath I swore the day I got Suibine in front of Uncle nor was she witness to any of the training Uncle gave me to keep me from collapsing under the strain of her training…giving up my livelihood so you wouldn’t lose yours was nothing more than what I should do for my baby brother who was wasting away before my eyes.” 

“Why do I suddenly feel like the reason you were building the core in the first place was so that you could protect me even when we were apart?” Jiang Cheng suddenly questioned.  
Wei Ying leaned forward before gently wiping his tears and cupping his cheek, “Everyone thinks we each have a predestined path to take…could it be that I was destined to be your big brother and worry about you incessantly…” his eyes sparkled playfully at that point making Jiang Cheng glare at him only to smile a moment later when Wei Ying nodded his head, “Yes because I couldn’t see it any other way…but there is a lot of other choices that could have been made between then and now…imagine me somehow surviving the streets…or shutter to think some other sect deciding to take me under their wing instead of Uncle…” 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes widened at the thought only for Wei Ying to draw him back with a gentle smile, “We each have choices to make and my choice to protect you could have led us in so many different directions…could it have led to me not giving you my core…possibly…would it have mattered if that was our predestined path absolutely not…”  
He said the last words so firmly that it had Jiang Cheng blinking in surprise before Wei Ying continued his voice tender, “I don’t regret it A-Cheng I never will because it put that sparkle back in your eyes it gave you a lease on life that I have never seen before…and it made you want to live…I could have died a happy man knowing that I had kept you from death's door as any brother would be.” 

“But all that work Wei Ying…it was not my own I have to live with the knowledge that the power I now possess was not gained by my own effort.” Jiang Cheng finally voiced what he hadn’t which made Lan Zhan go stiff behind Wei Ying but he quickly reached a hand out and gripped his wrist forcing him to focus on what he said next, “A-Cheng listen to me…” Jiang Cheng looked up at him not realizing he hadn’t been looking at him when he said what he did feeling selfish, “Don’t think of it like that, think of it like this because all that effort I put forward in the first place to build such a strong core was for you…so no it was not originally yours but it was still built for you…” Jiang Cheng looked skeptical so Wei Ying changed his tactics knowing how to get Jiang Cheng to see reason carefully squeezing Lan Zhan’s wrist to get him to calm down feeling his fury building, “A-Chang think about it this way would you be mad at me if say I had died saving your life and say you needed my heart to keep living and someone had to take it from me to give to you…its not your heart but it's circulating your blood keeping you alive.” 

Jiang Cheng shook his head, “That’s stupid of course I wouldn’t be upset at that I would be upset at the fact that you had died.” 

Wei Ying nodded and gently placed a hand on Jiang Cheng’s chest before he grabbed one of his hands and placed it under his, “A-Cheng you have my heart right here spinning away pumping your spiritual energy that keeps you alive because you couldn’t live without it while I could…cultivating is your life A-Cheng and there is no use denying it because who do you think you are trying to fool…” Wei Ying gave him a cheeky grin which had Jiang Cheng shoving his shoulder half-heartedly before Wei Ying continued playfully while also being half-serious, “I am not those new cultivators who joined the sect or those who swear they know you because what they met you once and know your temper better than anyone…No I am A-Xian your big brother who has been there since we were little. I know you, I know how to calm you down when you are furious and I know how to get you to smile when you want to cry. I know your temper better than anyone because I have been there through it all. So when I say that Cultivation is your life I can say it with certainty because I know you.” 

Jiang Cheng stared at him blankly for a moment then he sighed in defeat, “Your right…” Wei Ying flashed him a brilliant grin before he mentioned cheekily, “Finally he admits it.” Jiang Cheng growled at him but when he was about to punch his shoulder like he normally would have his hand was caught by Lan Zhan before it could land reminding him that he was there before he said firmly, “He is still weak and you will hurt him more than he will admit.” 

Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying both looked at him in surprise before Jiang Cheng questioned sharply, “How in the hell did you figure him out so easily it took me year’s to figure out he would take any sort of pain or suffering without a sound and never admit he was actually hurt?” 

“I observed.” Lan Zhan stated simply before he closed his eyes and pretended to ignore him only for Wei Ying to shove his shoulder which had him glaring at him the moment he opened his eyes, “Lan Zhan!” he whined which had him sighing in defeat before he looked at Jiang Cheng, “You as well as anyone knows there are several smiles that differ with him…there is the one he gives when he is truly happy…the one he gives when he is upset but wanting to hide it…and the one where he is in pain from either someone's words or actions but will not give them the satisfaction of seeing the pain they caused…” 

Jiang Cheng blinked not realizing how much Lan Zhan had been observing his brother it made him slightly uncomfortable but he listened anyway, “How could you tell the difference in a shorter time then it took me…I still can’t always tell the difference?” 

“His eyes.” Lan Zhan stated only for Wei Ying to elbow him in an attempt to tell him to use his words without saying anything…he sighed in frustration before choosing his words carefully, “They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Wei Ying’s are the windows to everything…if his smile doesn’t reach his eyes then it is a smile to hide the pain…It can look just as brilliant as his normal grin’s just as pure but his eyes will be pained…He will also turn away once he realizes you notice and refuse to look at you until his grin can reach his eyes.” 

Wei Ying suddenly beamed at him before he said cheekily, “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

“Couldn’t possibly be because of my personality.” Lan Zhan said and for some reason, that alone sent Wei Ying into a fit of giggles as he leaned into Jiang Cheng who sat there blinking at Lan Zhan who was confused only for him to point out, “You have to admit that was funny.” 

“It was the truth.” Lan Zhan stated confused which of course sent Jiang Cheng into a fit of giggles which had the brothers leaning on each other so they didn’t fall over, “Why didn’t you tell me, Wei Ying?” Jiang Cheng questioned amid his giggles which of course had Wei Ying sitting up holding his head up trying not to start giggling again, “I swear to you Jiang Cheng I did try to tell you…” he carefully racked his knuckles against his head, “But you mister wouldn’t listen like normal.” 

Jiang Cheng growled but before Lan Zhan could stop him he was suddenly tickling Wei Ying sending him into a bout of now hysterical giggles knowing all of his most ticklish spots that had him squealing and trying but failing to get away until he was leaning so heavily into Lan Zhan to try to get away that Lan Zhan could feel each giggle clear to his toes.  
“Was that what I walked in on?” Lan Zhan suddenly questioned making both brothers look at him in confusion at the sudden question realizing what position they were in was the same position he had walked in on at Cloud Recesses. Wei Ying looked over his head at him winking, “Of course what else could it have been but because of Nie Huangsung holding him back, he didn’t actually get to the tickling part…we weren’t fighting we haven’t fought like that in years.” 

Lan Zhan had to force himself to blink at that point at a loss he couldn’t remember a time he had played with his brother and Wei Ying saw the pain flash across his eyes and he gently pushed Jiang Cheng back who sat back on his heels watching him carefully as he turned around and gently cupped Lan Zhan’s cheek getting him to look at him, “A-Cheng and I were raised vastly different from you Lan Zhan but I don’t doubt your brother’s love for you…I know that pride is against the many rules in cloud recesses, believe me, I know it all too well but when he thought no one was looking the look of pride in his eyes when he looked at you was evident.” 

Lan Zhan’s eyes slid closed before he leaned into his touch seeming to shutter at the willingly given touch by the time he opened his eyes he saw tear’s in Wei Ying’s eyes and before he could say anything Wei Ying had leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He found himself looking at Jiang Cheng in bewilderment it was one thing to hug him when emotions were high and he had little to no self-control but another thing entirely when there was nothing that prompted the contact but when Wei Ying didn’t let go Jiang Cheng sighed with a smile on his lips, “I would just go with it he won’t let go until he is good an ready to.” 

“Why?” Lan Zhan found himself asking weakly which only made Wei Ying’s arms tighten. Jiang Cheng looked at him his head tilted in confusion, “Didn’t you ever just hug someone because you needed it?” 

Lan Zhan slowly shook his head he didn’t remember the last time he had hugged someone because he needed the hug…when he had yanked Wei Ying into his arms when he found him it was to assure himself that he was actually there. Before that, he had to have been a child the last time he hugged…his mind trailed off not certain why he couldn’t be truthful about that he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he was hugged except by Wei Ying when he was going through a particularly high emotion. 

Jiang Cheng’s eyes glittered in understanding before he sighed, “We were raised so differently I am not fully surprised that he was drawn to you…” Wei Ying, of course, interrupted with a whine making Jiang Cheng chuckle, “Hey I am right here and I am not deaf.” He then looked up at Lan Zhan who still had not fully relaxed making him pout, “You said you don’t mind as long as it's me is that not the truth?” 

Lan Zhan’s golden eyes flashed as he looked at Wei Ying, “It is against the rules to lie.” 

Wei Ying turned his head and rested his cheek against his chest soothed by the sound of his rapidly beating heart…suddenly he realized why Lan Zhan was tense and he shot up yanking himself backward so quickly he ran into Jiang Cheng who quickly steadied them both so they didn’t fall off the bed before Wei Ying quickly apologized, “I am so sorry Lan Zhan I didn’t realize…” 

Lan Zhan blinked his ear’s suddenly going pink quickly shaking his head, “No need to apologize for something you didn’t know.” 

“Huh? What is going on?” Jiang Cheng snapped and they all looked at the side of the bed when that was enough to wake up Wen Ning who sat bolt upright seeming to be willing with his clenched fists to fight off anything even in a half-asleep state. Wei Ying giggled looking back at Jiang Cheng with a grin, “Really all that noise and you end up waking him with your angry voice.” 

“It is not my fault Wei Wuxian you both are confusing me and you know I am quicker to anger when I am confused.” Jiang Cheng grumbled crossing his arms in a huff.  
Wei Ying grinned at him before he reached out and gently touched Wen Ning’s head who looked at him his eyes still a bit glazed with sleep, “Its alright A-Ning you can go back to sleep Jiang Cheng is being his normal grumpy self."

Wen Ning nodded and slowly his head lowered back down to the bed his fists unclenching only to sit bolt upright a second later startling Wei Ying when he saw his eyes were clear, “Young Master Wei you are awake.” 

Wei Ying smiled at him softly before he said gently, “You can go back to sleep Wen Ning I have Jiang Cheng and Lan Zhan to entertain me until you have gotten enough sleep.”  
Wen Ning almost complied again showing just how tired he was but quickly he righted himself again and he sat up on the side of the bed and much to Wei Ying’s ire he took his hand and slowly closed his eyes after pressing his finger’s against his pulse point. Wei Ying started fidgeting after a while of him doing this before he finally opened his eyes sparkling with relief, “Much better than a few hours ago.” 

Wei Ying shot him a cheeky grin as he mentioned playfully, “It’s a wonder what proper sleep can do for a person.” 

Wen Ning nodded before he seemed to get a calculating look in his eyes before he said firmly seeming to mirror his sister with his firm tone, “Once you are back home you will need to still get quite a bit of rest to make sure you fully recover and you are not to skip any meals to gain what you lost with lack of food.” 

Jiang Cheng looked at Wen Ning in alarm, “What do you mean?” 

“I do not doubt that food was scarce in the burial mounds…” Wen Ning did not see Wei Ying signaling him to stop until it was too late and by that time he had already let the cat out of the bag and Jiang Cheng’s blazing eyes shot a look at Wei Ying who sheepishly scratched the side of his nose, “Don’t give me that look I was going to tell you eventually.” 

“Just when were you going to tell me Wei Wuxian when I was laying on my death bed?” Jiang Cheng snapped his eyes still blazing furiously. 

“No…just when we had time…” Wei Ying trailed off and looked at his hands knowing that Jiang Cheng would not take that excuse then he proved his point when he exclaimed, “We have had plenty of time since you have been here…Do you have any idea how worried Sister and I have been how frantic Lan Wangji and I were in trying to find you?” 

“Oh, was I supposed to telepathically tell you while I was passed out cold or oh yeah when I was on the verge of passing out?” Wei Ying questioned his eyebrow raised.

This time I was Jiang Cheng’s turn to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck, “You know how I am Wei Ying I normally speak without thinking.” 

“That is what you have me here for, to make sure someone is there to correct you…” Wei Ying teased which made Jiang Cheng look at him sharply but he didn’t dispute his claim but interrupted him sounding as sheepish as he looked, “ I want you around for more than that Wei Ying.” 

Wei Ying nodded before he shot him a cheeky grin, “Oh that’s right you have me around so I can compliment your good looks…” Jiang Cheng started glaring at him at that point his hands fisting in his lap, “Or is it so you can look at my beauty and boast that you have the second most beautiful man as your brother.” 

“Third…” Jiang Cheng grumbled which of course had Wei Ying tilting his head as he thought, “Oh yeah that’s right Lan Xichen and Lan Zhan are the top two on the list.” 

Suddenly that had Wei Ying’s eyes sparkling as he goaded him, “You didn’t deny any of that so fess up you have me around for those three things.” 

“Wei Wuxian…” Jiang Cheng warned which only spurred him on more, “A-Cheng…” Jiang Cheng couldn’t take it anymore he had tried to be good knowing that Wei Ying was still recovering knowing that if what Wen Ning had said was true that it would be a while before he was back to his normal self but he had never been able to resist his playful brother’s antic’s when he got into one of his moods. 

Plus he had always been quicker with his fists than his words. This time Wei Ying ended up dodging his first flying fist then caught his second with a cheeky grin, “Might want to stop before I best you again A-Cheng you know I have always been better at hand to hand.” 

“Only when you are fully healthy…” Jiang Cheng growled but even Lan Zhan realized at that point when he got his fist out of Wei Ying’s grip that he wasn’t actually trying yes he was angry but instinctively he was holding back for Wei Ying’s sake because he still didn’t get a hit in even though to everyone else he was swinging with intent. 

Thus he finally relaxed and allowed the brothers to play knowing he didn’t have to worry about Wei Ying actually getting hurt. Thus he leaned back against the headboard closing his eyes planning to meditate to recover more of his energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind that for one according to the timeline in the book that Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng are actually only sixteen at this point...so they are both going to be a bit immature. Lan Zhan is only a little older than them but he has always been more mature for his age. Wen Ning according to the book was maybe about fifteen when the siege happened at nightless city. They both had mature too fast when Cloud Recesses and Lotus Pier were burned but at times they will act their ages when they have a chance to and they feel safe enough to. Of course Wei Ying was never afraid even in front of Wen Chao to act his age or show his displeasure at the situation...Anyway I hope you liked it and everyone is staying safe and healthy. 
> 
> PS: I am still working on the next chapter I want to Protect you Wei Ying its just taking a bit to get them to cooperate.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame them not me...entire chapter very adult situation.

Chapter Four

‘What is that…’ he thought groggily as he felt a strange sensation wash over him, sometimes it was barely there other times I seemed almost sharp. His brow furrowed as the sensations continued for a while then suddenly he felt something like a warm brush of air against his ear then a voice he knew well washed over him as he felt his inner robe being pushed aside to be replaced by a warm hand that seemed to light his skin on fire everywhere it touched, “Wei Ying…” suddenly he felt part of his ear pulled into a warm mouth nibbled on softly which had him gasping as he arched his neck at the odd sensation, “Come on Wake up…” the voice once again washed over him and he tried struggling with the groggy feeling only to wake up with a startled gasp then a warm finger ran over his overly sensitive nipple which had him arching. 

The sensation of air against his ear disappeared before warm lips began trailing down the collum of his throat starting under his ear. Down, down and down the lips went until suddenly he felt them brushing lightly against his nipple while at the same moment the hand that he hadn’t realized was moving downward at the same time ended up keeping moving along with the lips he was so distracted by the lips that he wasn’t fully aware of where the hand was heading…did not feel the string on his pants being loosened. 

His body shot off the bed while his knee’s bent quickly and clamped around the hand that was suddenly resting over his suddenly painfully hard member. He fell backward his back arching at the combined sensation as the hand began to move the gentle touch maddening while his nipple was pulled gently into a warm mouth, ‘Fuck!’ his mind exclaimed as his body seemed to have a mind of its own the balls of his feet dug into the bed while his hands grasped at the sheets below him. Then his hips shot off the bed chasing the friction his legs opening of their own accord. His hands quickly flew up to his mouth clamping down hard with both hands to muffle the noises that he felt building up in the back of his throat when he felt his hips pushed back down into the bed before he felt the hand tighten just enough to triple the sensation as it continued to move up and down the shaft. 

“Lan Zhan…” he nearly sobbed gratefully that he had his hands over his mouth or he would have woken Jiang Cheng who was In the same room. Then he froze he had nearly forgotten that they were not alone. He found his eyes drawn to the other side of the room where his little brother lay sleeping for a moment as the hand continued to move and suddenly teeth scraped across his suddenly overly sensitive nipple his mind went blank then he remembered when they had rented a hotel room. They had decided once Wen Qing had recovered her energy that they needed to meet up with their sister and the others who had been apart of the Sunshot campaign.

She and Wen Ning has separated just before they headed out telling them that it more than likely was not the best idea for them to go where most everyone there hated the Wen Sect. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember why Lan Zhan was in his bed…did he do what he had done when he had been rescued did he beg him not to go and force him to stay with him even when he slept. 

His hand shot down when the hand started to move again clamping around the wrist to keep it from moving as he whimpered in need unable to help it he pulled his hand away from his mouth once he figured he had enough of his faculties to actually talk only for it to come out strained, “Lan Zhan we can’t?” 

“Why not?” he heard his voice and he quickly looked at him, ‘Is he pouting?’ he questioned in his mind not certain if he was hearing wrong until Lan Zhan looked up at him his golden eyes glittering in the candlelight and could certainly tell that he was pouting. Inside he was squealing in delight that he had seen Lan Zhan with another look besides cold indifference the pout was certainly an improvement even if it made his heart melt. 

His voice came out even more strained feeling his resolve slip at the look on his face, “Jiang Cheng is right across the room he will hear us.” 

They both looked beside the bed when suddenly Suibine and Bichen appeared in human form making Wei Ying want nothing more than to hold his inner robe closed until he realized they both had their eyes closed. 

Then before either of them knew what was happening they both moved their swords up above the bed and a shimmering barrier of blue and red slid down from where they had placed the swords until it touched the floor, “No one from the outside will see nor hear you…they will only see what we want them to see…no one will know there is a barrier here because one made by sword spirits works differently then the ones made by talismans.” 

Before Wei Ying could say anything and he had opened his mouth to do just that they both disappeared back into their swords. Wei Ying blinked before he looked at Lan Zhan who was just as bewildered as he was, “What was that all about?” 

“Bichen has known how frustrated I have been…I have not been alone with you since Nightless City…” Suddenly he was leaning over him before he was whispering in his ear once again moving his hand up and down the shaft in his hand despite Wei Ying clinging to his wrist, “I found myself more than a little frustrated upon seeing you dance in such a way for someone else…you are Mine.” He growled the last part then Wei Ying’s body shot off the bed with an unintentional shout when Lan Zhan tightened his grip just enough to prove how strong he was. He whined at that point unable to take it and before he knew what was happening Lan Zhan let him go and he whimpered at the loss only to watch with wide eyes as Lan Zhan moved down his body. 

Instinctively he raised his hips off the bed when Lan Zhan pushed his pants off his hips before he pulled them off his legs and his feet tossing them away without caring where they landed. Wei Ying watched him full of trepidation not sure where this was heading…one part of him knew it couldn’t be that bad if Lan Zhan could get such powerful reactions with just his hand but he wasn’t sure what else…he was pretty sure at that point if it got any more intense he didn’t think if he would survive it.

Slowly Lan Zhan moved up his body barely touching him except for the few times he would run his fingertips across his exposed skin making him shiver after his skin jumped. By the time he got all the way up Wei Ying’s eyes had slid closed and his body had begun to arch chasing the sensation his hand provided even if he wasn’t touching him. 

Slowly Lan Zhan prolonged the torture now running his finger’s over his flesh before suddenly replacing his finger’s with his mouth that had Wei Ying wreathing beneath him helplessly crying out when he hit a particularly sensitive place it was then that he would start showering it with special attention alternating between licks nips and kisses that had him helplessly chasing the sensations. By the time he stopped torturing him he was pliant enough for Lan Zhan to move him into any position he wished touch any place he wished and Wei Ying would chase the sensation with a sob of his name. 

Thus it gave him the perfect opportunity to touch the one spot he knew Wei Ying would have not allowed without trepidation otherwise. He moved Wei Ying to where his legs were spread enough to allow him to rest between them his body barely putting pressure on his body before he slid a hand down between them until he found it the small opening that would be the only way Wei Ying could take him in, to where he could claim every inch of him completely. 

Slowly he reached the hand up now knowing how to easily find his goal and he watched in fascination when he pressed his finger’s lightly against Wei Ying’s lips he instinctively opened and lightly sucked on his finger’s that he pushed into his mouth his eyes closed as if it was a delicacy he wanted to cherish. 

Lan Zhan groaned at the sensation that his tongue created against his fingertips and it shot clear to his toes his mind trailed off for a moment wondering what it would feel like…He snapped back to attention a moment later and only had to pull his hand slightly before Wei Ying released his fingers. 

Then he was back to his original goal, he lifted Wei Ying’s legs until they were resting on either side of his ribs. Then very carefully he found his entrance once more then very carefully so as not to startle him he pressed a finger inside moving very slowly pressed it farther in noticing that Wei Ying had tensed his eyes wide in surprise knee’s clenched by his ribs as he tried to breath through it, “Relax.” 

Wei Ying took a few shaky breaths before he seemed to finally relax, the only saving grace he had was the fact that the saliva that Wei Ying had put on his fingers from him sticking them in his mouth had made it easier for him to move in. Each time he moved they would have to repeat the process. Until finally he managed to get his entire finger in. Slowly he moved it back out watching the wonder on Wei Ying’s face as it became easier to move. 

When he added another finger he found it easier for Wei Ying to relax that was until he crooked his fingers and pressed into a spot he found not far inside which had Wei Ying’s body curling in on itself as he cried out his fingers grasping at the sheets while his knee’s once more clenched at his ribs. It took him a moment to relax again but he said gasping as he collapsed on the bed his legs shaking as he tried to keep them up, “Again.” 

Lan Zhan smirked suddenly glad that he had done as much research as he could in secret when he started thinking about what it would be like to be with Wei Ying so he could bring him as much pleasure as he could without pain. This time when he curled his fingers he pressed it harder into the spot again and Wei Ying seemed to shout as his body arched off the bed grasping at the sheets as he writhed and spasmed showing that he was enjoying it even though he thought he wouldn’t gasping for breath as his eyes clenched shut. 

He continued to do this until Wei Ying stayed in a continual arch nearly sobbing his name lifting his hips off the bed on his own giving him easier access and while this happened he pushed his third finger in finding it rather easy to do this time as if his body was welcoming him sucking him in and very carefully he stretched him until he figured he would be able to accept more than his fingers without pain. 

He withdrew his fingers and heard Wei Ying whine pitifully at the loss before Lan Zhan said softly, “Look at me, Wei Ying.” 

Wei Ying opened his eyes but seemed to be holding his breath when Lan Zhan began to remove his robes throwing them to the end of the bed so they didn’t get ruined then he saw Wei Ying’s eyes glaze over when he slowly removed his pants. 

His eyes widened slightly as he saw him for the first time alarmed slightly at his size wondering briefly if he would actually fit only to realize that Lan Zhan had actually prepared him. His heart began pounding in his ears as Lan Zhan slowly moved himself up his body. When he finally pressed himself just barely against him they both shuttered at the feeling of skin against skin then Lan Zhan reached up and gently cupped Wei Ying’s cheek getting him to focus on him as he placed himself at his entrance feeling his knee’s clench automatically at his hips in anticipation, “Relax and breath Wei Ying.” 

Wei Ying nodded then his breath caught when he pushed just the head inside but due to him having already prepared him he felt no pain at all his eyes widened before he nodded telling him it was ok to move. He felt Lan Zhan’s hand twitch on his cheek while his eyes glazed over going pale before he said thickly, “I’m sorry Wei Ying I can’t…” 

“What…” Wei Ying tried but he found himself arching as he cried out before he could finish his sentence when suddenly Lan Zhan rocked his hips forward and entered him fully in one fell swoop. What surprised him was the lack of pain despite now being full of a foreign object shoved deeply into something that normally wasn’t meant to be filled like that. He gasped trying desperately to get the air he needed which seemed to be impossible at that point. 

Then his body relaxed and Lan Zhan slid in deeper if that was even possible resting against a place deep inside that had his toes curling and his vision bled white, “Fuck!” he tried catching his breath only for Lan Zhan to move just slightly and he found himself trying desperately to grasp at the sheets below him hearing the slight tear in them as he yanked hard, “What was that?” 

Lan Zhan shook his head unable to speak as he tried to keep from moving allowing Wei Ying the chance to fully adjust. Wei Ying’s breath hitched when he felt Lan Zhan twitch deep inside and he said sharply, “Lan Zhan move but hit there again.” 

“I will try.” Lan Zhan said through gritted teeth. 

Then he was moving his movements clumsy a few times missing the spot that Wei Ying asked him to hit, a few times he went in at an awkward angle which had Wei Ying Hissing in pain so he tried again until finally, he hit his target with a frustrated growl only for Wei Ying to scramble to hold onto him his nails digging into his back as his back arched.   
This time he memorizes the angle he needed to enter him and finally, he hit the spot with perfect accuracy until with a cry Wei Ying yanks him down until he is resting on his elbows as Wei Ying buried his face in his shoulder his cries becoming desperate as he clung to him tightly. 

He rested his forehead on his shoulder as he gripped the bed behind Wei Ying’s head before he started moving with more confidence. Then something happened that nearly sent him over the edge Wei Ying suddenly pushed him back his eyes glazed, pupils dilated to the point none of the silver could be seen then he was leaning up and kissing him desperately before he pressed the balls of his feet into the bed and when he rolled his hips forward Wei Ying rolled his hips up into his making them both cry out. 

Lan Zhan kissed him back desperately moving his hands to hold his cheeks as his movements became erratic still managing to hit the same spot until Wei Ying tore his lips from his back arching as he struggled to find perchance on Lan Zhan’s now slick skin making it so he had no choice but to drag his nails up his back as he desperately tried to hold on. 

He didn’t realize why this was happening until he felt a warm liquid hit his stomach in a steady stream and he found himself freezing before looking between them his eyes wide once he saw something white and sticky now coating not only his stomach but also Wei Ying’s before Wei Ying collapsed against the bed trying but failing to catch his breath. Then he became aware of the fact that Wei Ying was no longer hard and he looked down at him surprised that he had brought him to his release before he was even close. 

He found himself wishing to try something else and he slowly slid out watching Wei Ying’s reaction feeling him grow slightly hard between them and the realation stunned him knowing that he was the one bringing that reaction out of him just moving against his inner walls which seemed to be clenching around him as if his body was trying to keep him inside. 

He pulled out fully hearing Wei Ying’s needy whine before he gasped when Lan Zhan flipped him over feeling him trembling as he pulled his hips up off the bed forcing him to stay on his knee’s before he moved up onto his own knee’s and Wei Ying looked over his shoulder at him seeming to know what he was about to do his fingers gripping the bed under his head and Lan Zhan slowly slid into him again feeling his inner walls contract around him as if welcoming him in he pulled back halfway in, drawing out the sensation only in the next moment he snapped his hips forward plunging deeper than before he heard the shout from Wei Ying as he seemed to be shaking almost violently his back arched as he rocked his hips forward and back a few times as if begging him wordlessly to move. 

His breath hitched when he moved slowly out then he cried out again his entire body seizing when he snapped his hips forward again he tried but failed a few times to get up off his elbows as he whimpered pitifully as he once more tried wordlessly to get him to move only to whine when Lan Zhan held his hips still forcing him to accept the pace he was creating. 

After a while each snap of his hips was drawing desperate cries from Wei Ying as he tried but failed to move to meet each thrust then he reached back and somehow dug his nails into his thigh making him shout in a mix of pleasure and pain due to it happening at the same time he had been thrusting into him. 

He let go of his hips at the moment before he slid his arm under his stomach and pulled him up until he was holding him against his chest his hand lightly resting against his throat while his other hand once again grabbed his hip. He started to kiss down from Wei Ying’s ear hearing him whimper as he still didn’t move digging his nails into his thigh’s as he arched not only his back but his neck to give him better access resting the back of his head in Lan Zhan’s shoulder only to cry out and he managed to get his hips out of Lan Zhan’s hand as he rocked back into him a desperate cry torn from his lips the moment Lan Zhan bit down on his shoulder hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood. 

Then he moved and Wei Ying lost himself to the sensation his voice going hoarse because of the desperate cries Lan Zhan was forcing from deep inside. By the time Lan Zhan finally released inside of him Wei Ying’s entire body seized as he was thrown over the edge again with a shout of Lan Zhan’s name. His inner walls clenched around Lan Zhan so tightly that he saw stars before he cried out against Wei Ying’s shoulder as he finally was thrown over the edge.

He tried desperately not to collapse as he slid out of Wei Ying hearing his hiss before he ended up collapsing the moment Lan Zhan released him then he seemed to be trying to come to terms with how his body had reacted just to being filled with Lan Zhan by rocking back and forth his body trembling violently seeming to be still riding the waves of his pleasure as he clenched and unclenched his hands. 

“Fuck!” Wei Ying shouted when Lan Zhan barely had to touch him and he nearly blacked out not even realizing he had gone hard again as he released again. His entire body was hypersensitive to the point that it nearly hurt to be touched but any touch from Lan Zhan seemed to make it more difficult to focus even the gently touch against this hair made him whine needily every nerve ending seemed to be focused on Lan Zhan who had slowly moved to kneel beside him in concern lightly running his hand down his hair not knowing how he could help him which only seemed to make him feel like he was going to shake apart. 

Then he moving himself to face Lan Zhan his eyes glazed and nearly wild before he grabbed him and yanked him towards him forcing him to press into him fully clinging to him until his body finally settled down. He let out a sigh of relief not sure what had just happened nor why it was the pressure of Lan Zhan on top of him was enough to make him feel like he wasn’t going to fall apart at the seams. 

His skin was still hypersensitive and his legs seemed to be unable to stop moving nor could he let Lan Zhan go or he was afraid he would start falling apart again. 

“Don’t move please.” He suddenly nearly begged tears streaming down his cheeks at the thought of him moving off of him when Lan Zhan seemed about to move but he only went far enough to rest his cheek against his chest moving into a more comfortable position while trying not to put his full weight on him. 

Neither of them even realized they fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it please leave a comment below. If i made any mistakes on the names let me know and i will try to fix it.


End file.
